1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to document editing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for identifying logical blocks of text in a document where document structure information is absent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document editing is a common task among computer users. Software editors use a document's structure information to display a document in edit mode. An editing feature divides the text on a page into logical blocks, such as paragraphs, table cells, list items, and the like using the document's structure information. However, in the absence of document structure information, the editing feature cannot identify logical blocks of the text in a page.
Currently, with position-based text layout information, the logical blocks are created for editing on an ad-hoc basis derived from the way text objects are constructed inside the document on a line-by-line basis, which requires extensive time and effort.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for identifying logical blocks of text in a document where document structure information is absent.